Bang Shishigami
Summary Bang Shishigami is a ninja from Ikaruga, and the one who carries Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō. He is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Bang can be quite over-exuberant, and he is prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is a man with great pride in his home and tolerates no ill words towards it or his master. Though many members of the cast ridicule him and think of him as annoying, he protects those he cares about (such as Carl and Tao) with his life, and has a heart of gold. He thinks of himself as the “Hero of Justice”, and the one to punish all evil doers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A Name: Bang Shishigami Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Likely 30s Classification: Ninja, Hero of Justice Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Arakune and Izanami), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense Hakumen), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Teleportation (via Bang's Shadowstep Jutsu), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Fire Manipulation (Can punch his opponents with fire), Status Effect Inducement (Can trap his opponents in a web), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison on his opponents with his poison dart), Explosion Manipulation (Can release exploding Shurikens), Duplication (Can create a clone of himself in combat), Invisibility (Can be invisible), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his speed with Furinkazan), Pseudo-Flight (Able to maneuver through air as if he has invisible platforms), Metal Manipulation and Telekinesis (Can make his umbrella float in the air and rain down metal nails upon his opponents), Air Manipulation (Via Burst) and Power Nullification (Rettenjo is stated to be Kushinada's Lynchpin in itself which is capable of nullifying seithr from the Boundary) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Explosion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Existence Erasure (Resists Cauldron/Boundary's effects, which described to be losing everything you were and everything you'll ever be), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Able to resist boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Kept up with Arakune, who can keep up with Tager) | Small Country level+ physically (Kept up with CP Ragna) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level physically (Stronger than before. Capable of barely keeping up with CF Ragna) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Tager, who can outrun Tsubaki's light attacks) | At least FTL (Able to keep up with Ragna) | At least FTL (Likely as fast, if not faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Tager) | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Able to take hits from Arakune) | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: Very High. Able to fight while severely injured. Range: Extended Melee Range with Rettenjo, higher with Shuriken and Throwing Knives. Standard Equipment: *'Phoenix: Rettenjo:' The ninth Nox Nyctores, appeared as giant 55 inch nail. This weapon is produced secretly by Nine as fail-safe to other Nox Nyctores. An anti-Nox Nyctores weapon, this nail is capable of activating Kushinada's Lynchpin and as a result, capable of nullifying abilities on planetary scale. The user also get an ability to manipulate various nails, from sticky to explosive to poisonous and so on. Intelligence: Average. One of the least intelligent characters in the series but able to strategize while in a fight. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burning Heart:' Gauntlets glow green, then attacks with a body part engulfed in flame. *'Secret Art: Bang’s Shadowstep Jutsu:' Teleports through any attack that hits any of his guards. **'Secret Art: Hurricane Bang’s Shadowstep Jutsu:' Mid-air version of Bang's Shadowstep Jutsu. *'Shishigami-Style Forbidden Technique: Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan:' While in FRKZ state, movement changed to omnidirectional dash, granting himself some form of flight. *'Bang’s Dancing Petal Storm:' Bang staggers the opponent then throws lots of nail, kunai knives and shurikens at them finishes by throwing several bombs at them. *'Bang’s Void Tempest Kick:' Grabs the opponent and launches them into a series of teleports and kicks. **'Bang’s Void Tempest Kick EX:' Aerial version of Bang’s Void Tempest Kick. *'Bang’s Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust:' Massive double flaming punch that emits flames in the shape of a lion's head. **'Bang’s Heavenly Double Palm Thrust:' Aerial version of Bang’s Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust that instead moves Bang a bit forward and emits flames shaped like a firebird. *'Bang-Style Shuriken:' Throws a nail that has different effects depending what he tries to use. He can throw poison, explosion or web nail, or fire all at once. *'Set Nail:' Bang places a nail “bumper” into the area, creating platforms to move around the battlefield. *'Tempest Flying Squirrel Jutsu:' Deploys the cape he floats while in battle, where he attaches the corners to his limbs. *'Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Fatal Eruption:' Dashes forward, then upon connecting, he pummels the opponent with a sequence of attacks ending in a launch and a heel drop, then grabs their face while running and smashes them into the wall. *'Shishigami-Style Ultimate Technique: Steel Rain:' Throws an umbrella, which rains down nails. Consumes all nails. The more nails he used before he used this technique, the longer the umbrella lasts. *'Shishigami-Style Technique: Bang’s Infinite Chaos-Fist of the Void:' Pillar of flame, followed by a dual dive by two Bang clones if it connects. *'Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Hurricane Fury:' Bang grabs his foe from behind after warping behind them, then instantly knees them to the wall. He then chases them several times by dashing through them from wall-to-wall via a variety of attacks, then ends the combo by impaling his foe in midair above him with his nail. He can follow up with impalement with toss of his nail from above down onto the opponent to nail them to the ground, then landing on them with a punch to hammer the nail into them. *'Shishigami-Style Forbidden Technique: The Ultimate Bang:' Bang stabs the nail into the opponent, then finishes them off with a manly giant punch with a brutal explosion. Key: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjas Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Adults Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works